Shadows of Hope
by Kage Kashu
Summary: Yami Malik's God Card 'kills' Jounouchi, but he's not going to let go as easy as the Dragon Gods had hoped. sniffles It was so sad... but it'll get better, I swear! Chapter 5 up. Finally! (Now I can rest in peace...)
1. Of Godcards and Death

Kashu: Hi! I'm Kashu!  
  
*glances about, nervously*  
  
Alright!! I'm sorry about "Silk and Velvet"!! I will continue on it... I was trying to, actually, when I got hit with a Mad PlotBunny! I shot it with my BB gun (Oi, what a mess...), but not before it infected me...  
  
*bows and scrapes*  
  
I promise I'll continue "Silk and Velvet", I just need a little time to get my inspiration back...  
  
Kage: *pops in*  
  
Kashu: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kage: What do you mean, a little time!?! You haven't worked on it in ages!!!  
  
Kashu: *cowers* I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Gomen nasai!!! Gomen nasai!!!  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be dreams... I like dreams... no da (is on a Fushigi Yuugi craze)!/ ~Flashback~ means flashback, of course... end of flashback... ~kcabhsalF~ (----Alphabet soup.) And between scenes, we have these ~*~.  
  
Warnings: Slightly AU. Character death. Sort of. Well... more than sort of... Once again, I still don't know anything about Battle City... Except one thing... And we'll get to that later.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kaiba Seto stared at the blonde laying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by mourning friends... and family. The mutt's sister Shizuka was there.  
  
He flinched at her and Mutou's cries.  
  
"Waaahh...Aaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Oniisan!"  
  
"Quit joking..."  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
'Seeing you lying there... Jounouchi...' he frowned, an unfamiliar feeling making itself known. 'I finally see you as a true duelist.' The frown deepened. That wasn't it. Not entirely, anyway.  
  
Their crying was starting to get to him, maybe. His eyebrows knotted together. 'What is this feeling?' It was like that time...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
Sinister laughter, an evil smile and a flash of gold hidden by silver.  
  
~kcabhsalF~  
  
Does that mean that he actually cared for the other boy?  
  
'That can't be it. Can it?' Silently, he crossed between Jounouchi's crying friends. Respectfully, he took his white coat off, laying it over the other boy's body.  
  
The other's seemed surprised at this respect, although Shizuka didn't notice. She set of on another round of wailing, "Oniisan!! How could you leave like this?" She clung to one limp, lifeless wrist.  
  
'It does seem rather anticlimactic...' Seto thought coolly, in spite of "that feeling" that clogged his chest, making it hard to breathe.  
  
Psychotic laughter rang out, "...Another person disappeared from this world and became a sacrifice to the darkness. Who will be the next sacrifice?  
  
"Malik..." he called, wondering at the slight hitch in his breath. "Jounouchi's stupidity will not be a waste."*  
  
~*~  
  
A chilling rain fell from the skies over the ancient cemetery, as though even the angels cried for those who lay there.  
  
In the distance, a solitary bell tolled.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day to mark the passing of Jounouchi Katsuya..." Seto let the words fade out. That wasn't what mattered.  
  
What mattered was that that girl would never again see her brother... that he would never again see his rival... see the indignation that passed through the other boy's eyes whenever he called him "mutt" or "chihuahua". That energy would be forever gone... that flame forever snuffed.  
  
And why? What had Jounouchi ever done to deserve the final rest so soon? He had been too alive! Too alive to be buried in that cold dark earth...  
  
Seto's breath hitched slightly. It felt as if he were the one dead. Cold and clammy skin... completely and utterly drained of life... 'That should be me... Jounouchi... how could you leave your sister like that?'  
  
A hand tugged on his coat. The fog cleared and he found himself meeting the worried gaze of his brother.  
  
"Oniisama? Are you alright?"  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Everyone's gone, Oniisama."  
  
Seto blinked. Sure enough, the gravesite was empty of people, excluding themselves. "Mokuba..." he said softly, "Go home without me. Tell the driver that I'll manage on my own."  
  
"Oniisama?"  
  
"Go, Mokuba."  
  
"Hai, Oniisama. You'll be home later, right, Oniisama?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Seto stared at the simple gravestone as his brother walked out of the cemetery through old rusty gates.  
  
"Jounouchi..." he hissed. "How could you? I know you cared for her? How could you just leave her like that?"  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of the stone. After glaring at it for a moment, he raised a fist and hit it. He struck it again. And again. With a cry of rage he began pounding at it furiously.  
  
Finally growing tired, he fell forward against the stone. His breath fell heavily on the damp earth around him. "How could you leave her? How could you leave your friends..." He gave a sharp, somewhat sour laugh. "Even I could see how much they hurt... How could you leave us?" His breath hitched again.  
  
He choked on his breath, wondering if the wetness on his face was the rain... or tears.  
  
He sniffed. "I'll hold you to your promise to haunt me," he said, completely blank faced.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadows moved slowly behind the now silently mourning figure.  
  
An annoyed voice rang out, but Kaiba Seto didn't hear it. "What does he mean, he'll hold me ta my promise?"  
  
Two figures, covered in shadow, stood right behind Seto. One of them, the shorter, was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya. The taller, darker figure (heretofore unnamed) sighed. "The living make such strange promises." A long slender hand reached up, to push a pair of silver rimmed glasses up a long, aristocratic nose. "You've seen your funeral. Now, what is your answer?"  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "I'm kinda worried about Kaiba, yanno?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... he's kinda like you... I guess. Seein' Kaiba break down... It ain't him, yanno?"  
  
The darker man sighed. "Is that yes? Or is it no?"  
  
"It's a 'yeah'. I'm kinda worried about them all... but Kaiba seems ta be takin' it worst..."  
  
"I shall inform Enma Daiou immediately."  
  
Jounouchi smiled distractedly. "You dun need ta go through all dat trouble fer little ol' me... Just... can I watch him, an' make sure 'e gets home okei? Tatsumi-san?"  
  
Tatsumi sighed. "Just don't show yourself. And I'll come back for you in the morning."  
  
"Sankyuu, Tatsumi-san."  
  
"Just so you know. You are not allowed..."  
  
Jounouchi nodded quickly, "...to show myself ta anyone who would recognize me... and after Duelist Kingdom, that's everyone between the ages of six an' twenty. And the occasional otha'. And honestly, probably more than dat, too... considering that my death was televised."  
  
Tatsumi snorted quietly, turning away, and seeming to sink into the shadows.  
  
'He probably DID sink inta dem... heh...' Jounouchi turned back to Kaiba, who was staring at his gravestone, tears streaming unnoticed down his face. He sighed, "Kaiba... I know ya wanna stay here... but ya betta' get home. Yer brotha's waitin' fer ya..."  
  
Kaiba sighed, rubbing his face and standing. "I'll get back to you later, Jounouchi..."  
  
Jounouchi sweatdropped, and followed Kaiba out of the dim and dreary cemetery.  
  
*************************************  
  
Endnotes... * This part is mostly from a part of the manga. Chapter 250. It's not going to be the same... so actually looking at it won't really help you much... Sorry!  
  
(it's in the comics section...)  
  
Kashu: *sniffles* I wrote angst...  
  
Kage: So? What's wrong with angst?  
  
Kashu: Duh, of course you wouldn't understand that. You're the Yami here... But I'm not!!! Anyway... It'll have humor occasionally... You had better tell me what you think... the more you review, the faster I update.... (I'd probably update faster on "Silk and Velvet" if more people reviewed...)  
  
Anyway!! Review, damnit!!! 


	2. Of Paperwork and Ghosts

Kashu: *sparkles* I got reviews! I write faster the more reviews I get... I know, I know, I'm a review whore... but what good fanfiction writer isn't?  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire... Yo...  
  
ruby_lake24... Wow! I dunno that many people who would recognize Yami no Matsuei right off the bat... *sniffles* And it's one of my favorite anime... (Muraki is so evil... purty though. lol And he's worse in the manga...)  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be dreams... I like dreams... no da!/ ~Flashback~ means flashback, of course... end of flashback... ~kcabhsalF~ (----Alphabet soup.) And between scenes, we have these ~*~.  
  
New! ~This would be anyone hearing Jouno (or any other dead person) that shouldn't...~  
  
Warnings: Slightly AU. Character death. Sort of. Well... more than sort of... Once again, I still don't know anything about Battle City... Except one thing... And we'll get to that later.  
  
*************************************  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya followed Kaiba Seto through the rain back to the Kaiba mansion. The poor guy was soaked to the bone, Jounouchi noticed... not that he wasn't as well.  
  
The rain, it seems, affects even the undead... 'Wait... I'm dead... not undead. But I'm still walking around...' "Hey, Kaiba? If you're dead an' still walkin' around, does that make you undead? Or maybe I am dead, and a bit challenged in the passin' on category." He shrugged, "At least I made it to my own funeral."  
  
Kaiba frowned in his direction.  
  
"Okay, maybe I was a few minutes late... Wait a second... Were you lookin' at me?"  
  
Kaiba sighed and continued to walk. "Imagining things again..." He shook his head.  
  
'What kinda things ya think ya imaginin', eh, Kaiba?' Jounouchi frowned at the slouching billionaire.  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully, considering his present state of mind, the walk home was managed without incident. Seto wasn't sure if he would be able to concentrate on work. 'I'll just sort papers, that's a simple mindless task... and I won't have to worry about messing up.'  
  
After letting Mokuba know that he had made it home alright, he went immediately to his office. He stripped down to his pants before sitting at his desk. After a moment's thought, though, he got back up and went to his room (right next door) to change into his PJ bottoms.  
  
Once comfortably dressed, he sat back at his desk, beginning to shuffle papers automatically. Separating them into various piles was simple enough...  
  
First there were the requests. Two piles for that. The first pile, being the requests he approved of. The second? Requests that he was refusing. Once he had everything sorted out, he would begin signing the first pile.  
  
Secondly, there were employee complaints and suggestions. Most of which he would end up ignoring.  
  
~What are you doin'?~  
  
"Sorting papers... I hate sorting papers," he muttered. "Third... love letters? I thought I told them not to send those to my office... need to fire that new secretary..."  
  
~YOU get love letta's? Kekeke...~  
  
"Not funny," he continued sorting, "Death threats? I thought they caught that guy... Oh. A new one. More death threats... Oh. From Mokuba." He buzzed his secretary. The trusted one. "Remind me that I have lunch with Mokuba on Tuesday. Thank you." He dropped the "death threat" into the paper shredder.  
  
~And your little brother sends you death threats... And I thought you were weird before...~  
  
Seto blinked. That sound... sounded like it was coming from the chair next to his desk. The one that Mokuba sat in when he visited while Kaiba was working. "I was not imagining that," he stated clearly, glaring at the seat.  
  
~Uhm... imaginin' what? Heh...~  
  
The paper in his hand crumpled as he twitched compulsively. "What are you?" he asked the voice that he KNEW he heard.  
  
~Well...~ A silent chuckle accompanied the voice this time. ~You did say you'd hold me to a promise to... haunt you.~  
  
"Jounouchi?" he asked apprehensively. 'No way.'  
  
The chuckle was louder this time, ~'How'd ya guess?~  
  
"No fucking way."  
  
~... Yes way.~  
  
"Not my imagination?"  
  
~If it's your imagination, then ya got a bigger one than I eva' suspected,~ Jounouchi snickered. ~Just so you know... I won't be able ta haunt ya full time...~  
  
Seto sat back in his chair. "So. All it took was the mutt's death to knock me off of my rocker. Am I surprised? No."  
  
~How is it that you hear me, anyway? Tatsumi said that the living couldn't hear us when we're invisible.~  
  
Seto snorted. "According to Ishtaar Isis, I was once a priest. Would that explain it?"  
  
~Mebbe. I'll probably find out a bit later. It's nice to know I can talk ta someone I already know. I can always tell them I didn't realize you could hear me. Which I didn't.~  
  
He looked at the paper he was holding. Another love letter. He sighed heavily. "Don't the damned things stop?"  
  
~The love letters, right?~  
  
He nodded.  
  
~Yanno... That gives me an idea.~ Jounouchi snickered evilly. Obviously planning something that Seto doubted he'd like.  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
~Nothing to do with you, really... so I guess not.~  
  
"Good. Whatever you do... please don't talk to me at school. Got it?"  
  
~Huh? Oh, yeah. Can't really let the others notice... can I?~ Jounouchi sounded sad at that.  
  
Seto frowned. "You should check on your sister."  
  
~Yeah... I'll do that. I was gonna do that anyway. G'night...~  
  
*************************************  
  
Endnotes... Sorry... it didn't show up last time...  
  
Well... That's the place I found some translations of parts of the later manga... (Oi...)  
  
I'm sorry this one isn't as long... And if you think I go beyond the PG-13 rating, please tell me. (I'm fairly certain I haven't yet...)  
  
Anyway!! Review, damnit!!! The more I get, the faster I write! 


	3. Of Runins and Introductions

Kashu: *sparkles* I got more reviews! I write faster the more reviews I get... I know, I know, I'm a review whore... but what good fanfiction writer isn't?  
  
ObiWanGirl... *swirly eyes* Yo... Yeah, I eventually plan on adding the whole cast. Well... as well as I can manage... (Tsuzuki's just so... And Tatsumi... well, he seemed like a good person for the task at hand... Hisoka will be disturbed... Hm... they might even be in this chapter... if you're lucky...) *rolls eyes* Just wait 'til you see who I've partnered him with...  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire... Hi Danny... bye Danny. Hi Riri... bye Riri...  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be dreams... I like dreams... no da!/ ~Flashback~ means flashback, of course... end of flashback... ~kcabhsalF~ (----Alphabet soup.) And between scenes, we have these ~*~. ~This would be anyone hearing Jouno (or any other dead person) that shouldn't...~  
  
Warnings: Slightly AU. Possible spoilers for YnM... Past Kyoto Arc (end of the anime). Does not explore Gensoukai Arc. (Too hard... 'sides, I didn't read the Gensoukai Arc.)  
  
*************************************  
  
Jounouchi didn't go to see his sister that night. Instead, he went by the game shop. Why, you ask? Because, it seemed likely to him that Yuugi would have his cards.  
  
He strode up the steps to Yuugi's room, knowing that nobody could see him, so, it didn't matter if he hurried. Once inside his friend's room he searched frantically, paying no heed to the room's occupant. Yuugi was a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up if you clashed symbols next to his ears.  
  
He hurried with good cause. From what he had seen, Tatsumi didn't like it when people were late. So he had to be back at the graveyard by morning. And for Tatsumi... that would probably be dawn.  
  
Of course... he hadn't thought about the room's other occupant. Even though they shared the same body, Yuugi's Yami was not a light sleeper. So, at the sound of things moving around in a room that should be empty of all but him and his Hikari, Yami Yuugi, of course, woke up.  
  
So, Jounouchi didn't see the former Pharaoh sit up and frantically search the room for the source of the noise. Nor did he see the spirit separate from his Hikari and stalk across the room towards him. Not until it was too late.  
  
~*~  
  
The tall brunette stretched fluidly without breaking his slow but smooth gait. He ambled down the hallway in a slightly meandering fashion, pausing and amiably greeting coworkers on the way into the offices. He paused to greet another coworker, and stopped, realizing who it was.  
  
He shrugged and decided to say it anyway, "Ohayo, Hajime-chan," he sneered slightly. A little less than normal, though. It was a little too early for that kind of thing, and he had a hangover. His head ached in a rather annoying fashion... and his nose felt BIG. He was NOT feeling well, in spite of outward appearances.  
  
"Asato-SAN," the red-eyed man sneered in return, also a bit less forceful than usual.  
  
"You too?" he asked amiably.  
  
"Hangover? Unfortunately." The man stood silent for a moment. Finally he ducked his head. "Wakaba wanted me to apologize for the... arrow." He sighed, "Don't take it as a truce though."  
  
The brunette was surprised. The other had apologized to him... well, kind of... without Wakaba hanging over his shoulder. Maybe there was hope for him yet. He smiled slightly, "Apology accepted. And, although I agree about the truce... Let's pretend 'til this afternoon, okay?"  
  
The red-eyed man agreed silently. And the brunette continued on his way.  
  
Until he was assaulted... kind of... by a short girl with long, curly brown hair. "Tsuzuki-san! Did you see Terazuma yet? I told him to..."  
  
"Apologize for the arrow? He did," Tsuzuki mumbled, placing a hand to his head, former ache turned quite severe. Normally, he really liked Wakaba... but today... she was a little to loud for his poor aching head. He whimpered.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" she asked, a little more quietly. "You were drinking last night too? You should know better than to drink at Hakushaku's parties..."  
  
He rubbed his nose, agreeing with her silently.  
  
"You know you're late, right? As in, really late?"  
  
He nodded, whimpering quietly, remembering the last time he came in late, with a hangover.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Drank too much last night?! Hangover?"  
  
'Hurts... Really hurts...'  
  
"Do you really take your work seriously?! Tsuzuki!!"  
  
'Head really hurts...' "Please don't yell so loud! Konoe-kachou~~!" 'My head's gonna split...'  
  
*kcabhsalF*  
  
He frowned, wishing he had taken a chaser.  
  
"Oh, we got a new guy in our division. Rumor is he's going to have to work with Watari-san."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head, and winced, wishing he hadn't. "I don't think they would do that..."  
  
"They tricked Hisoka into working with you," she reminded him.  
  
Tsuzuki really didn't have an answer to that one. He laughed sheepishly, and headed off. Although he was headed in the direction of the offices, he decided to stop in the break room first. Coffee would be his savior.  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi sulkily followed Tatsumi into the offices. (He'd been impressed by the greenery outside... and had wanted to inspect the blooming trees. Sakura did NOT bloom midwinter.)  
  
Tatsumi had asked, and he'd refused to answer, about the newly formed tears in his clothes. He sighed frustratedly. Yuugi hadn't had his deck, either. God, how annoying. He just couldn't seem to catch a lucky break lately...  
  
He blinked as he heard yelling coming from a doorway straight ahead, on the right. He blinked again as Tatsumi paused before that door. "Tsuzuki-san was late again," he explained to Jounouchi, who was frowning by now. Then he turned and entered the room.  
  
Jounouchi followed warily.  
  
"I honestly don't believe that you take your work seriously!!"  
  
"Konoe-kachou..." whined the man who was apparently at the brunt of the yelling.  
  
"You idiot! Ah, Tatsumi! You're here... -Could you deal with him?-"  
  
Tatsumi frowned. The man that had spoken cringed. Tatsumi cleared his throat. The room became silent. Which, Jounouchi marveled, was quite an accomplishment. Aside from the loud man, and the man that was whining, there were two blonde girls, two blonde guys, a brunette girl, a black haired man with red eyes, two -chickens- and... well, the room was FULL (not a big room really, but it was full...). And not many of these looked the quiet type.  
  
"As some of you may know already, we have a new member today. Jounouchi Katsuya." Tatsumi tapped him on the shoulder. "If you like, you may tell them a bit about yourself."  
  
Jounouchi frowned and shrugged. "Like ya do the first day of class? I can do that, I guess. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, as the man just said, and I'm fifteen years old. I normally have pretty good luck, but it kinda dumped out on me when I -really- needed it. Uhm... I'm a gamer. And... I can't really think of anything else ta say... so... Eh, I'll leave at that, then."  
  
The man that had been yelling introduced himself as Konoe-kachou. The whiner was Asato Tsuzuki who worked in Kyushu. The two girls, Torii Saya and Fukiya Yuma worked in Hokkaido. The blonde boy, who didn't look any older than Jounouchi himself, was Kurosaki Hisoka, who worked in Kyushu with the Tsuzuki. The second blonde, was Watari Yutaka who worked in the Kinki area (Jounouchi was -so- tempted to make bad jokes about this in English...). Wakaba Kannuki, the female brunette, and the red-eyed man, Terazuma Hajime worked in Chuugoku. The two chickens... were introduced as the Gushoshin. They were Jouohcho's librarians.  
  
"It is required that a Shinigami have a partner." Everyone seemed to lean forward in a way Jounouchi did -not- like. "As Watari-san is the only one as of now lacking one, you will be assigned to work with him." This was greeted with a series of "oooo"s from the other Shinigami.  
  
Watari grabbed his hand and shook it quickly. He leaned forward, murmuring, "Hajimemashite."  
  
"Hajimemashite," Jounouchi echoed. 'Why do I get a feeling that this is a baaad thing?'  
  
*************************************  
  
Endnotes... Sorry... the link's refusing to show up... anyone want it? Email me for it. It's a cool page...  
  
Whoo... that took a little effort to put out... Are you happy with it? Do you want more?  
  
Anyway!! Review, damnit!!! The more I get, the faster I write! 


	4. Of Yetis and Questions

Kashu: *sparkles* I got more reviews than last time! I write faster the more reviews I get... I know, I know, I'm a review whore... but what good fanfiction writer isn't?  
  
ObiWanGirl... Jouno and Watari! Yo... Eh... O.o  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire... O.o I watched Daria today. I feel numb. And I'm still listening to that song. Yeah, that one. My brother hit me on the head with half a potato. It hurt.  
  
ryuby_lake24... Hehe heh... You know the thing people say about the gender- changing potion that he supposedly works on? It's true. He's tested it on Tsuzuki and himself... Only it didn't work... it turned them into... 6 year olds. It was one of the funnier parts of the manga.  
  
akuhoshi... He's not gone. He's just dead. And about Seto/Jouno, I ain't promising. I kind of like that pairing, but if it is... It's going to be strange. 'Cause this is not a romance.  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be dreams... I like dreams... no da!/ ~Flashback~ means flashback, of course... end of flashback... ~kcabhsalF~ (----Alphabet soup.) And between scenes, we have these ~*~. ~This would be anyone hearing Jouno (or any other dead person) that shouldn't...~  
  
Warnings: Slightly AU. Possible spoilers for YnM.  
  
*************************************  
  
And so Kaiba Seto found himself sitting in his office the next night, half listening to the mutt rant about his new "job".  
  
~And everyone was giving me pitying looks, as if they knew something bad was going to happen... And look at me now! I'm blue!!~  
  
Now, Seto actually had a hard time picturing this. He couldn't see Jounouchi, but hearing that made him wish he could.  
  
~And Yuugi's Yami's mad at me... How was I supposed ta know that Yuug' didn't have my deck?~  
  
Seto blinked. "Your deck?"  
  
~Yeah, my deck,~ Jounouchi sighed. ~Practically tore the place apart and then had ta deal with that... funny thing was that I could see him. You know, Yami Yuugi. I could see Yuugi, too... he was asleep.~  
  
"You went over there to look for your deck?"  
  
~Uh huh.~  
  
Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before returning to his halfhearted shuffling through the papers.  
  
~Wazzamatta?~  
  
"Nothing. It's just..." Seto trailed off. How was he to put this... "You should have asked me about it. Now two people know about your hanging around, that shouldn't."  
  
~Huh?~  
  
"I have your deck," he sighed, turning in the direction that he believed Jounouchi to be in.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then, ~WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DECK!?!?!~  
  
"I didn't remove anything from it, so you shouldn't worry about that..." he then pointed at a small box on the other side of his desk. "It's in there."  
  
~But why do you have it?~ The box in question opened and Seto watched, fascinated, as the deck inside disappeared. ~I woulda thought Yuugi woulda had it...~  
  
Seto shrugged, not feeling like trying to explain himself. Honestly, he didn't even know why he had taken it. He did know why he had left it intact, though. It had seemed like sacrilege, even the thought, of using those cards. They belonged to Jounouchi, they would remain that way. 'I really am crazy, aren't I?' he sighed to himself before continuing to work.  
  
~What time do you get up in the morning?~  
  
Seto blinked. "Five AM. Why?"  
  
~Was wondering if I'd have time ta make it back if I stayed here. Heh, that gives me two hours.~ There was a slight movement out of the corner of his eye that made him turn. It had to have been Jounouchi.  
  
"Would you sit down?" he asked, annoyed. He just knew the mutt was pacing.  
  
~Eh... gomen.~ A slight sound of cloth brushing cloth. Jounouchi must have sit down. ~How'd you know I was standing?~  
  
"I could hear you pacing."  
  
~But I'm a quiet pacer! How could you have known that I was pacin'?~  
  
Seto snorted and shrugged. "Tell me about this guy you have to work with. It'll help you pass time. Then you won't have to pace."  
  
~Well... he's really cheerful. A scientist. Died in the 60s. He has a pet owl. It's blue now, too. It's cute. It has a bow tie. Its name is 003. Watari-sensei is strange. And blue is not fun.~  
  
Seto leaned forward on his desk. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~And then there's Tatsumi-san. He's kinda like you...~  
  
~*~  
  
Watari smiled at his new partner. "Very good, the blue wore off. Unfortunately, you were late, so you missed the staff meeting. This'll be our first case together! *heart heart*"  
  
Jounouchi scratched his shoulders. "Eh... What are we doing?"  
  
A bunch of papers were shoved suddenly into his face. He caught them before they went their merry way up his nose.  
  
"Some... hunters of the supernatural took it from it's natural habitat and let it loose... in area six. Meaning, we have to go catch it."  
  
Jounouchi twitched, staring at the picture on the top paper. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Yeti?"  
  
Watari pulled the paper back quickly. He stared at it for a moment before answering. "I think so. Anyway... we have to go get it."  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "And how, pray tell, are we supposed ta do that?"  
  
A sheepish smile appeared on the scientist's face. "Our good looks and charm?"  
  
"I was thinking more of a lure. And elephant tranquilizers." He stared thoughtfully at the beaker in Watari's hand. "What do yetis eat, anyway?"  
  
~*~  
  
In the end they hadn't had to lure it out. They did have a little trouble though... when it decided that Jounouchi was its long lost baby. It hugged him. It squeezed him. And if it had known English, it would have called him George. Jounouchi was sure of it.  
  
At least, that's what he told Kaiba. "It was cold up there, you know. I was freezin' my arse off, and here comes this big, ugly, smelly thing that picks me up like I'm it's kid. It was so not fun. And you know, I'm not allowed to let myself be seen in public yet. You know why? 'Cause your tournament was televised."  
  
Kaiba threw a coffee mug at him, telling him to be quiet, because Kaiba needed to work.  
  
"At least you got it good, here. It's warm. Mountains are evil. I'm still cold."  
  
"Shut up, mutt."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
The CEO sighed and pulled at his hair before turning towards Jounouchi, pinning him down with a stare. Which shouldn't be possible, considering that as far as Kaiba was concerned, he was invisible. "What?"  
  
"Any news on the Godcards?"  
  
Now Kaiba looked puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Well... I'm sure that I won't be the last to have ta deal with the effects of them, if ya know what I mean. Didn't Malik and Yuugi tie in the finals?"  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Yes. Which means that, yes, Malik still has Ra. And he still has the Rod."  
  
Jounouchi turned over in the chair next to Kaiba's desk. Upside down, he spoke again, "Do you have Obelisk still?"  
  
Kaiba's look once again turned puzzled. "Not still. It was returned to me. Although I feel that I cannot use it. Is it just me, or did you get closer to the floor?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Endnotes... Sorry about that. I'm kind of out of it. I'd originally planned for the Yeti to be a long drawn out ordeal. *shrugs* If this chapter's confusing, or annoying tell me. But I'll tell you why it might be that already. I am suffering from Daria-Syndrome. I get the feeling I'm acting like her too. Even to the point of thinking in a monotone. God, am I troubled.  
  
*takes pot shots at Riri (aka Sanity)* --- She's annoying me...  
  
Anyway!! Review, damnit!!! The more I get, the faster I write! 


	5. Of Boredom and Lunchbreaks

Kashu: *sparkles* I got more reviews than last time! I write faster the more reviews I get... I know, I know, I'm a review whore... but what good fanfiction writer isn't?  
  
ObiWanGirl... Yeah, I kinda figured. But I was in a mood. A weird one. Think Daria's way of saying "Yay." But I like Watari too, so it's all good. And no, you needn't bother asking. Although, I'm not sure if it was the gender-changing potion, it sure was something... O.o  
  
akuhoshi... *shrugs* I don't plan on going into detail, if I put them together... and it wouldn't be sappy either. (I hate those damn OOC Seto fluff romances... no matter who he's with, it won't be fluffy!!!) Done ranting now.  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire... O.o That... was weird.  
  
fishkisser... Hmm... If you want to know more about Yami no Matsuei... Email me, and I'll email you a link where you can download the manga. Scanned and translated. They're on the fifth book, third chapter. It gets depressing in some places though...  
  
Sugoi!!!... Yeah... crossover. *shrugs* Always thought someone should write a serious crossover between the two. Couldn't find any (that didn't have like fifty others), so I decided to write my own.  
  
Relevant notes, warnings and such: 'Things written between these only, is thought.' -Things written between these is equal to telepathy- /Things written between these, happen to be dreams... I like dreams... no da!/ ~Flashback~ means flashback, of course... end of flashback... ~kcabhsalF~ (----Alphabet soup.) And between scenes, we have these ~*~. ~This would be anyone hearing Jouno (or any other dead person) that shouldn't...~  
  
Warnings: Slightly AU. Possible spoilers for YnM. Chew me out for this if you want to (As long as you make it seem rational...)... but I'm throwing in another show. An American one. I thought it would be funny.  
  
*************************************  
  
Jounouchi glared at the chicken, Gushoshin (elder). "Whatdaya mean ya don't have anything on Egypt?" He was currently trying to find books that might have references to the Godcards. Why? Because something was bothering him about them.  
  
Chicken #1 sighed, "We don't have anything on that because we don't ever have problems with Egyptian spirits. What's got you so concerned about that anyways?"  
  
"Well..." It wasn't like he could put a finger on it, either. It's just... He KNEW that he shouldn't have died then. He hadn't been on the Kisekei. That generally meant, as far as Jounouchi had learned, that it was supernatural, or murder... or, as Jounouchi believed, both. After all, Ra killed him. That is, the Winged Dragon of Ra. Or the Sun Dragon Ra. Depends on who you asked. "You KNOW my death had somethin' ta do with them cards."  
  
Just like Yuugi's Osiris... The Sky Dragon Osiris, or Slifer the Sky Dragon. Kaiba's Obelisk was Obelisk the Tormentor, or the Warrior. So, he had two different ways to view each name. But the one he wanted info on was Ra.  
  
Why? He was pissed off at it.  
  
But Chicken #1 said that they didn't have any books on Egyptian mythology and demonology. Jounouchi was not happy.  
  
"Why aren't you helping Watari?"  
  
"He's busy with something that I really don't want to get involved in... Or even find out the results of, really..." One of the man's potions. As Jounouchi had learned before... don't willingly drink anything that man gives you.  
  
So, basically, seeing as the chicken had nothing to offer... he left.  
  
He ended up on the school roof, hoping that Kaiba would come up for lunch. But alas, today, as each day since the one on which he died, was not his lucky day.  
  
All that came to the roof that day (lunchtime only) was a girl who looked about his age. She carried a brown paper bag and a book. She wore the normal school uniform, of course, and a pair of large, round glasses. Her hair was auburn. A bit different.  
  
And since Jounouchi had nothing else to do, he watched her. She sighed, glancing in his direction. She shook her head, pulling a rather sloppily made sandwich out of the bag.  
  
"You can stop staring, you know," she said after taking a bite.  
  
Jounouchi jumped. "What?"  
  
She looked up at him, stating in a rather sour tone, "I said, 'You can stop staring'."  
  
He scratched his ear, "You... are talking to me?"  
  
"Who else is up here?" she went back to her sandwich.  
  
"You can... see me?" Needless to say, Jounouchi felt a bit alarmed. 'No one's supposed to be able to see me!'  
  
She seemed almost amused, "Would I be talking to you otherwise? Why would you think I couldn't see you, anyway?"  
  
"Well... Kaiba can't." 'And he was a priest in a past life, too.'  
  
"Kaiba Seto? He doesn't see anybody."  
  
Jounouchi laughed. That actually sounded fairly accurate.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, blinking her eyes, which, he noticed, were green... "What's your name?"  
  
"Huh? Jounouchi Katsuya. You?"  
  
"Daria Morgendorffer. That's a Western name, you know."  
  
He smiled, "I could tell. But, uhm... how can you see me?"  
  
Daria cocked an eyebrow at him. "You are there. I am within visual range."  
  
"But... I'm... well... That is... ah, damn it anyway. Don't you watch the news?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was all over the news a week ago."  
  
"You mean the Battle City tournament?"  
  
"Yeah." Jounouchi smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to try and explain.  
  
"Some kid died... oh. Jounouchi Katsuya. I should have noticed. Are you sure you're Jounouchi Katsuya? Not an impersonator, or something?"  
  
A giggle caught in his throat. "An impersonator? You mean there are people impersonating me? Cool. I knew I was famous, but damn." The giggle transformed into hard laughter.  
  
She blinked. "A ghost then. I am talking with a ghost. Sorry, but you don't look dead."  
  
"Not much I can say about that, but that I really am dead. So... Being dead, and seeing as you can see me..." he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm bored out of my mind, and my usual entertainment's late... or not showing up." He shrugged.  
  
"So I get to play replacement of your usual entertainment. I feel very honored."  
  
He tipped his head to the side, "That WAS sarcasm, right? I can't really tell if it is or not."  
  
"Oh, believe me, it was," she smiled slightly as she said it, though.  
  
"Kaiba kinda talks like that. I'm not sure if I should hate it or what, though... kinda flat monotone, you know? Makes it hard to read someone." He kicked his feet back and forth from his perch.  
  
"Can't help it. It comes from the horrors of being a Morgendorffer. It didn't seem to affect my sister though." She blinked at him curiously. "I'm not sure if I should be asking... but why were you so shocked... and upset... that I could see you?"  
  
How to answer... "Well... The guys in the department said that as long as I didn't purposefully show myself, no one would be able to see me... Aside from other dead people..." He grinned. "Are you dead too?"  
  
"If I'm dead, I missed my own funeral," the slight smile was bigger this time. "What's this department? I thought you were supposed to be done with that kind of stuff when you die..."  
  
He kicked his feet again. "Well, for the most part. But occasionally one decides to stay behind and help others move along. So there aren't too many hauntings, I guess."  
  
"Sounds fun, shi no shonen."  
  
"Hey!" he laughed quietly. "You speak Japanese pretty well for an American." He kicked his feet a little harder. Wait! He could always ask... "Do you know anything about Ancient Egypt?"  
  
She blinked at him. "I know some. Why?"  
  
He leaned forward excitedly, "I'm looking for information of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Or the Sun Dragon Ra. Either, either."  
  
She thought about it for a moment, pushing her glasses up her nose. Finally, she spoke, "Do you know what it looks like?"  
  
He nodded vehemently, "Yeah, it's a great big golden dragon, with an... eagle's head, I think. Uhm... It has a bit of information on the card... it said... 'Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic.' Dunno what it means, but I figure the info may be of some use..."  
  
She was silent for another long moment, then, "I think I read something about this... How about this. I plan on coming up here tomorrow for lunch. Be here?"  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "I'll try. I can't really guarantee, 'cause I may have to work... Oh! And if you see Kaiba, tell him Jouno missed him at lunch... and make sure not to let anyone else hear it, ne?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure. You don't mind if I mention this to my pen-pal, do you?"  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll try and be here tomorrow."  
  
The bell rang, and she nodded at him, before heading off to class. Him with a bit of relief that he may be having help on his dilemma, and her with a bit more knowledge of the supernatural than she thought was necessary.  
  
*************************************  
  
Endnotes... Eerrhh... Sorry, I took so long... I was busy on another story, and had a lot of writer's block for this one. I still do, though. So, yes I will continue to write... I'm just not sure how often I'll be able to update this one....  
  
Anyway!! Review, damnit!!! The more I get, the faster I write! 


End file.
